Minecraft Reality, Descent into darkness
by Dejers
Summary: When Mike is stripped of his ability to play Minecraft he starts to go insane. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 - The Bet**

**_Mike_**

Mike was in his classroom. His eyes were drooping. He hadn't had any sleep in the last four days because he had been playing Minecraft all night. Slowly he finished the day and went home to play Minecraft. He found a cave full of diamonds and then deleted his world to start a new world.

He built an amazing arena wired it up with Redstone and opened it up as a server. There he and his friends continually battled the growing hordes. As the battles got harder things like wither skeletons came in "Tactical Groups" the Redstone for this was so complex. The Tactical Groups would show up As waves inside waves. It was truly amazing.

He posted the download links on Minecraft Forums and then it had hundreds of downloads. Sacheverell posted a link about it a couple of hours later. And Mike checked the Download number and it was in the tens of thousands. He looked at his screen and started messaging his friends about the amazingness of it. Slowly he started falling asleep.

Suddenly A ruler rapped on his desk and a teacher was standing above him with the principal beside her. "Mike" The Principal said "You Are in a lot of trouble." But all Mike could do was look at her bleary eyed and say "My arena Is Awesome!" Before passing out again.

Mike woke up a couple of minutes later to a cold bottle of water was splashed on his face. "Dude!" Richard exclaimed As mike Started swinging punches at them "Snap out of it, man" Mike looked around, He groaned as he gained awareness of his surroundings he was on the football field. Figures they would bring him here.

"We convinced the principal not to expel you man" Richards's voice finally pierced Mikes throbbing skull. "How?" He slurred. "Said we would get you fixed up. That's how." Trip said while repositioning his hands on mikes arms. Mikes eyes rolled back and he asked. "What did you guys promise?" "We said we would keep you awake during class" Richard said. Mike Groaned. "We are making you stay off Minecraft for a month." "Now i bet you can't make it." Trip said Firmly pinning him to the ground, and Mike groaned louder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Week One**

**_Mike_**

The next day I woke up, Thankful that it was Saturday I went to log onto my computer. I sat down, Started typing where the keyboard should be but suddenly as I went to hit enter I found that it wasn't there. Confused, I sat dazed as I slowly recalled the events of yesterday.

I fell asleep in class. In algebra 2 at the very least I groaned had a no tolerance set up in her classroom. (You fell asleep and you were left there until she called the principal.) As I sat there trying to figure out why my computer was missing, it hit me again. "The Guys!" They had carted me out to the field and doused me with water. Then put up a no-refusal proposition. I was to stay away from anything that had to do with Minecraft until school let out. So they had taken my computer to make sure I wasn't on there.

The second part of the proposal was that if I didn't make it through without writing on any forums, Texturing Anything at all that wasn't 100% School related, or conversing about Minecraft then my computer and various other items that had been confiscated would be demolished, In front of me! As well as reporting me with several accounts on all of the forums and reporting me to MOJANG for anything they could think of. If I made it through then I would receive these things back and get 50 bucks.

I sat back reeling from the memories. My head was rocking "A month" I muttered. True I did need to get my grades back to at least mostly A's but I figured one bad session wouldn't really matter all that much. I shook my head Again "A Month!" I stood up from my desk and collapsed into my bed. "A month."

A couple of hours later I woke to a sound of a zombie outside my window. I looked out but I didn't see anything "Weird" I muttered to myself. I then passed right back out. I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, and found that I was starving! I got up and walked into the kitchen grabbed myself a piece of raw chicken out of the fridge and popped into the oven to cook. 30 minutes later I Pulled it out with my mitts put it on a plate and devoured it. As I ate the delicious chicken I thought.

My grades had always been good! Whether it was math, reading, science, I loved them all.

My favorite part of history would be as people figured out how to mine and use more efficient tools. My Best reports were on how I would survive if I lived in those times. In fact that's what had drawn me to Minecraft. When I first saw it, I saw a post about HeroBrine... It may have been the original, but I just read over it and forgot about it. A couple of years later Richard reintroduced me to it. And I found it to be an amazing game... On the IPod. It was several more months before I actually began to play on the Computer. But when I did I was instantly addicted.

Within the first week I had completely finished the game just in time for the 1.3 update.

When 1.3 (The Second one) Came out I watched several videos on tripwires and such. So I suddenly began to do allot of redstoning. I found interesting uses of Redstone made an insanely fast and easy to make clock (Should post that...) and began building immense survival creations. When I found the MC Forums I was completely lost to society.

My grades plummeted! I felt more and more exhilarated as I played with Amazing mods that turned it into something completely different. I watched As the Syndicate project had amazing adventures, and I wondered why I never found as many diamonds as he did.

I had just hosted a four night long Skype-Tournament on a map I made myself. When I passed out Mrs. Smith's Class.

I slid out of my thoughts to find my parents staring at me as I chewed what was left of the bone in my hand. I looked outside and saw that it was very dark. I wondered briefly how long I had been thinking. My father cleared his throat and walked upstairs. My mother came forward and feeling my forehead asked "Are you okay?" I looked at her puzzled. "We were watching you stare into space while you chewed that bone for ten minutes." Said my father as he walked back into the room. "And I bet you had been doing that for quite some time judging from the State that bone is in." I flushed. "I just zoned out, sorry" My father looked up to the ceiling as if he was praying and then walked back to their room. My mother gave me a sympathetic look and walked out too.

I walked back to my room and quickly fell asleep again. When I woke up it was Monday and my mom was shaking me saying "If you don't get up you'll be late." I looked hard at the clock and saw that it read "7:45" I blinked awake as I jumped in the shower I jumped out after a minute and climbed into my clothes trying to remember if I had homework.

When my dad dropped me off at school he nodded at the guys as they came to find out where I had been. "Dude" Richard called "You been on MC?" I shook my head "No, and I slept through Sunday." Stifling a yawn I turned and went into the school. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and I went through my day normally.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. I Woke up, I went to school, Daydreamed about Minecraft, Went home, Wished I could talk to my friends, Did homework, Went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Week Two: Day One**

**_Mike_**

When I got to school Monday morning I guess I should have noticed something was wrong. But I was so out of it from not being able to play Minecraft that I didn't notice when the graphics of school started drooping, Or when I stopped hearing. I instead instantly switched over to reading the IM's that popped up on my screen.

What really should have given it away was the fact that I had a hotbar... So when I scrolled through it to my pencil I reached into my pocket for my pencil. Some of my friends tried to talk to me but I was too busy trying to figure out who made their skins for them. When I asked I got really weird looks, but as I said I was out of it.

As I walked through the school the School was changing! The Floor suddenly was repetitive textures. The walls were thick. And the doors looked rather strange.

When I see Jason (Local bully) walking down the hall, I stop and keep my targeting reticule on him. He like everyone else gave me a weird look but kept walking without comment. Quickly I scrolled to my pencil and held it like a weapon as I ventured to Algebra 2.

I walked into Mrs. Smith's classroom but instead of her at the head of the class instead the Ender Dragon Stared at me as I entered and Came over the I.M "Are you feeling better Mike?" Stunned I half fall half slide into my seat. Some of the kids laughed but then the dragon's stare was fixed on them. As I sat there I got strange looks in the way I responded to the questions so I just stopped answering.

As I walked home from school still shaken from the fact a Dragon had taught my class I dove for cover behind some bushes when I saw Several Giant spiders Being Walked down the streets by Testificates. I hid their as the Testificates stared at me and the spiders hissed. Suddenly from behind me a Cave spider came Running at me hissing slightly more shrilly than the others.

I quickly started sprinting but the Cave spider was gaining on me a big spider jumped a fence and started chasing me as well. I was sprinting as fast as I could but my hunger was low. Slowly I began to reduce speed. I kept glancing back but every time it seemed there was a new spider. I ran into a street and dodged several Fast moving cows that bleated at me as I passed. I shooed at the cows as I finished crossing the street. I sat on the bench there and looked at the pack of Spiders sitting and staring at me from the other side.

I sat there shaken when it popped up on my Screen that Richard was sending a teleport request. I sat there for a minute then replied. "On My Way" As I neared his house he came out "What took you so long?" "I got chased by a pack of spiders" I replied. "Dude, how are you playing Minecraft?" I rolled my eyes "They chased me till I crossed the highway. I think one of them got ran over." The look in his eyes said he didn't believe me but I really didn't care. Surveying my tattered clothes he said "Never mind, Go home and get some sleep." I didn't argue. I just walked to my house and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Week Two; Day Two**

**_Mike_**

The next day I fared slightly better. I caused some cool things to happen when I poured stuff in stuff in science. But when I looked around the room No one else had. And the fact they were all staring at me didn't help. As I cleaned my tubes out in the cauldron, I tried to figure what was wrong with everyone.

I looked back and surveyed the class. Then I knew, it hit me hard and I blanched "Your all zombies!" I said under my breath. I started to consider my options. Obviously I was immune. But what did that do for me? These zombies seemed slightly dim-witted since they couldn't respond when the teacher asked those questions.

Then I realized something else. The teachers weren't zombies. Obvious Conclusion: The Teachers are turning us into zombies! I went from class to class finding different people that weren't affected by the disease I Started making a list of them.

The Football team, Most of my friends, Teachers.

Most girls and people I didn't associate with were Zombies. In fact the biggest Correlation I could find was me! I had played football for a couple of years, I knew all the teachers and conversed politely on occasion, And of course my friends.

As I went through the day compiling my list, my thoughts ran wild. Why would they make me immune? Why were they immune? Why did they turn everyone else into zombies? Was it a government project? Was MINECRAFT A prediction of the future? A world inhabited by zombies and mutants.

When I told Richard my theory and showed him my correlations he just stared at me then Cracked up "Dude, for A minute I thought you were serious!" Then he walked off laughing. I stared after him Realizing "You Can't See!" I said. He just kept walking and laughed slightly louder.

As I walked out into the Parking lot from being laughed out of the junior council Session, I noticed a shift in my vision but I rather ignored it. So when I saw a creeper strutting down The Volcanic plains I wasn't surprised. I gave a fierce battle cry and charged.

My Fist turned to butter when I hit the creepers chest. I snatched it back, The Creeper looked at me and its eyes turned red as it righted itself. If I didn't know better I would have sworn I heard it say "You're going to regret that." softly. The Creeper began to flash white and I turned to run but the blast caught me and lifted me off my feet.

**_Jason_**

"I was just standing in the Parking lot waiting for my friends to come out. But then that crazy kid yelled something and just charged me." Jason nodded "I never was that sort of bully officer." The officers looked at each other but the other teens had testified the same. Jason continued "He hit me hard in my Chest. Got to admit he has a good punch but what could I do. I beat the heck out of him


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Week two; Day Three**

**_Mike_**

Slowly I woke up to the noise of cows bleating at me. I looked up and saw a zombie leaning from where it was sitting in the cow's mouth. "Move out of the way dumb**s" The zombies voice Showed up in chat. As the cow mooed louder, I Shook myself awake thinking. "The Zombies were Evolving extremely fast! One day they can't talk now they have tamed cows."

Quickly I Pulled Myself up, ignoring the ache in my leg as I casually trotted towards the woods. But by the time I got to the grassy portion I was limping and gritting my teeth in pain which made my lip hurt, Then of course I grimace from that and feel my left eye swollen partly shut. Slowly he sat himself on the ground, and thought about the implications of this.

"The Teachers" I realized. "They Must have figured out I had found their secrets." I looked for my notebook but I didn't have it. I groaned "They have all my studies! They know that I know everything." I got up and limped over to a tree and leaned against it. "My leg hurts!" Then I remembered why it hurt. "Stupid creeper!" I looked around the zombies had control of this world now so I would need tools.

I grabbed a thick but strong branch grabbed a flat rock with a stone edge and chipped it on the Lava Rock until I had a hold to tie a rope to. I ripped my collar off my shirt and used it as the binding. I tested it on the tree behind me, but the Head Stuck into the tree with the first hit. I reexamined the Tie I had Used And then redid it covering the Axe head in a cross pattern for a better grip.

I swung at the tree again and it left a nice sized notch in it. Slowly I reawakened the muscles I hadn't used since summer camp a couple of years back. I chopped the tree down, and then surveying the area noticed a group of Teachers standing Faces Stuck in positions of shock. I bared my teeth at them as I dragged it off. Away from the volcanic plains, and the evil Teachers, into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Week Two: Day Three (Part two)**

**_Richard_**

Richard Was sitting in a sparingly lit interrogation room He looked hard at the officers "Where is he?" He demanded. The officers looked at the big opaque window behind them. Richard knew his parents and several heads of security and or investegationary Agents were examining everything he said every movement every Look.

A Clear voice rang through the Intercom "Your friend is safe, now if you will answer our Questions this will be much easier." Richard shook his head and muttered "He has a name." One of the officers looked at him and said in Calm but steely voice "So does my friend who's in the hospital. The only difference is that your Friend put him there!"

Richard shook his head. "He had come to me with a notebook talking about how the 'Teachers' were turning all the people into zombies." "Zombies?" the officer asked writing something in his notepad. Shaking his head Richard continued "He was acting weird he said the only correlation that tied them all together was him." The officer shook his head but didn't write anything. "We found his notebook." This explains what all he had written except for one drawing. The officer pulled a photo out of a crème-colored folder, and then slid it across the table.

On the picture it showed a black path with cows moving along the path back and forth, but the big thing that Richard noticed was a Spider being crushed under a hoof and a pack of spiders standing behind the cows on the other side of the path glaring intently. "That's Mike's drawing alright. In fact he told me about this. I thought he was joking!" Mike pointed at the path "This is a road. And I'll bet anything the cows are cars." The officers glanced at each other. "What would the spiders be?" The second officer Asked as he walked to the door to get something that was being passed through.

Richard Thought for a minute "The only thing I can think of based on what he told me" Richard shook his head "Dogs?" The officer looked at Richard "Do you watch the news?" He asked. "No not particularly," Richard looked up "Why?" "Because several dogs were found dead on a local road, after their owners had reported them running after a strange boy." The officer continued "Mike's phone records indicate you texted him the day this happened." Richard nodded "Yeah I asked him to come over. But when he got there he was exhausted and said he had been chased by a pack of spiders"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Week two; Day four**

**_Mike_**

I started when I woke. I nearly fell from the tree I was in! I examined the ground below me and hopped out of the tree. I was hungry. But not too hungry so I would find some shelter first. As I continued along I saw a dip in the ground surrounded by trees. "Perfect" I said out loud registering on my chat bar, No one replied.

I started pinning the trees I had chopped down to the sides with Some Green branches. Slowly my hunger grew more intense. I watched it blink away one bar at a time. Finally my stomach began to hurt. I took a spear that I had been sharpening and went off to find some food. I looked as I walked marking some landmarks like a big forked tree that lay about six yards from his base.

As I got further from my base I saw a mound. Licking my lips I saw a rabbit sticking its head over the Top of the Mound. Winding my arm I Sent My Spear slicing through the air. I could feel that the Spear was slightly misbalanced as it passed from my hand so instead of spearing the eye I was aiming at the Spear Shoved itself straight through the neck, Instant death.

When I got back to my base I drained the blood of the rabbit onto the ground. I didn't like blood in my meat. So while I let the blood drain, I left my base and gathered some dry wood. Thinking ahead I also gathered some Wetter greener wood so I could dry it out and use it later. When I got from collecting my wood the Blood was out of the rabbit.

I built my fire with the Dry wood and started it. Before I messed with the rabbit again I scorched my spear so I could use it as a spit. I then used my hatchet to chop the rabbits head off. I then cut the fur off as neatly as I could. I speared the Rabbit lengthwise and propped it over the fire on my makeshift spit. I waited till the flesh was slightly burnt then Used a cleaner rock to cut into it. The flesh was nice and cooked so I pulled it off the fire and ate part of it.

I separated the intestines and organs and took them outside to attract some more food.

After I had completed this portion I located my hunger bar and found it was full. Next time I thought; I would catch the blood and encircle the mound so the rabbits stayed there. Then my thoughts wandered I knew where some ruins were they were full of strong bits of metal. I would have to go get some.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Week Two; Day Four (Part Two)**

**_Mike_**

I stitched the rabbit fur together into a sack to carry food in. Once i had it thoroughly stitched with yet another strip of my clothing i started thinking about my own clothes. They were weak! They had no armor capabilities whatsoever. I looked sadly at my missing armor bar as i went to work on my spear.

My spear was misbalanced so i took one of my sharp rocks i had gathered earlier. I stripped the bark off the stick and smoothed it out; weighing it in my hand i launched it at a tree ten feet away. The resounding crack assured me that it had hit almost perfectly, I then started forming the Spear Head.

I took a different rock that was slightly stronger and went to work on sharpening it. After a while i had sharpened the tip until it was strong but sharp as well. I smashed it into a leftover stick nearby, it split the stick into with little effort. I chipped the edges of the stick until i had a secure mounting place.

Proudly i fit the rock into the stick and tied a bit of rabbit leather around it to hold it. I Stood up and stretched back my arm, swinging over my head i launched the spear into the air at a tree some 10 blocks off. A second later i heard a loud split. I ran over to the tree and found the spearhead wedged firmly an inch into the wood.

I went back towards the Rabbit mound, stealthily i approached it. Quickly i realized that i wouldn't be as lucky as i was last time. I approached the hole and looked in, to my surprise there sat a big fat Rabbit staring defiantly at me. As i walked back home with his body dragging behind me i whistled happily.

I left the rabbit to dry and started out towards the Ruins with a bit of leftover rabbit from earlier in my little Pouch. I skirted several volcanic plains as i approached. The Creepers inhabited those Dangerous plots of land. When i was only a chunk away from the ruin, I found myself Staring across an immense Volcanic plain.

I felt the stone and recoiled from its heat. I surveyed the area and noticed no mobs around. I readied myself and walked cautiously across the plain. When i reached about the halfway mark, a loud cow startled me. I noticed that in that there was a zombie in control of that one too.

I hurriedly completed the journey across the volcanic plain. On the other side i found myself face to face with an enormous iron fence at least 4 blocks high. I heaved my spear over and it stuck in the ground on the other side. I slowly made the same route jumping from the top, and rolling when i connected with the ground.

Quickly i brought myself up from the ground; ripping the spear from the ground i surveyed the ruins. As i approached one section i saw a jumble of treasures left strewn across the ground. I examined the pile and found most of the pieces were in amazing condition.

As i was examining an edged piece i heard some hissing from behind me. I spun and flung the piece straight into the eye of a spider that had crawled from the ruins. I cursed myself for not paying closer attention to my surroundings.

Suddenly another spider ventured forth from the ruins. It hissed as it charged. I waited till it was five feet from me before i swung the butt of my spear into its head. It appeared dazed so i struck it twice more. It lay on the ground completely unconscious; I was admiring my handiwork when i was knocked to the ground.

My spear landed centimeters from my hand. I went to grab it but then a hiss from above me Sounded and i felt the legs of the monstrous spider pin me to the ground again. I froze, trying to think but the spiders attention drifted quickly when it found a patch of rabbit full of cooked meat.

As the spiders mandibles clicked horribly on my food, I lunged for my spear. I grabbed for it and my fingers closed around it. Almost laughing i spun under the weight of the spider and stabbed it through the neck until blood squirted from between its mandibles.

I staggered to my feet. Slowly i walked over to the pile of metals that i had been looking at. I grabbed blindly and wrapped it up in my ripped food bag. Slowly i walked towards the fence and found a way under it. I walked home Tired as heck When i finally reached my hut i passed out on the floor.

**Official police report;**

**Time reported: **5 pm

**Witnesses: **None

**Summary: **Sometime between noon and time of report Caller claims someone came and murdered two of his guard dogs, but left the third dog just unconscious. Officer arrived, took report, Took photos of the wounds inflicted on the dogs, Returned to the home office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Week Two; Day Five**

**_Mike_**

I woke suddenly from a nightmare. I remembered something about being devoured by spiders, but the dream melted into my subconscious. I sat in a cold sweat, shaking from the remnants of the dream.

I slowly pulled myself up from the patch of ground i was on. When i was on my feet i walked to my door. "I was Thirsty" I thought suddenly. I wandered past the forked tree. Slowly i approached the nearby lake. I examined the area and noticed that there were no hostile mobs around. I checked my hunger bar; it was a shank less than full.

I drank deeply of the water than looked back at my house. To my surprise i could still see it. It stuck out like a sore thumb! I shook my head and walked back over. I looked around and noticed a buildup of mud right next to the shoreline. I went over and grabbed a filled my arms with mud. I walked back to my house laden with mud; i sat it next to my house and started applying it to the felled trees.

Around an hour later my house was completely covered in mud. I went back towards the lake to get some more water. As I drank I thought of the multiple cows I had seen racing along the volcanic plains. If i could catch one napping, I would have a ton of food.

I walked towards one of the nearest Volcanic plain and waited for one to slow down and sleep. I noticed that most of the cows were in such hurry that they probably wouldn't want to sleep, I moved to a much bigger field. There were more cows than i could count! I examined the field and found several prime targets outside of the normal circumference that the rest of the cows occupied.

Slowly I approached one of them. I looked around but still no mobs had spawned. I took my hatchet and busted in one of the cows eyes, I Covered my ears as it started bleating extremely loud. I reached in but found little food. My fingers grasped on a papery bag, just as i noticed a pair of zombies running my way.

I grabbed the papery bag and ran from the volcanic field. "The Zombies can run now!" This realization struck me down as i entered the forest. "They are going to move against my base soon!" I shook my head and continued towards my house.

When i was halfway back to my house my hunger bar was nearly empty. (Two Shanks left!) I remembered the bag i held in my hand. I looked at it and saw a yellow face on it; shaking my head i opened the top of the bag and found it full of food. Twelve slabs of meat covered by a type of bread. I was rich.

I got back to my house with my food. And collapsed on my patch of dirt I used as a bed. With the realization that this food and the rabbit would last a while i started making plans for setting up a mine. First i would need a pick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Week Two; Day Five (Part Two)**

**_Richard_**

I walked into Mike's parents' house for the third time that day. "He has been gone for almost four days now!" I said exasperatingly. Mike's father just waved his hand at me. "Call the cops!" Mike's mom dabbed her eyes. "Maybe we should."

An hour later the cops had arrived and i had my group of people who had seen mike at different intervals since his 'Disappearance.'

The cops refused to even talk to us. Instead they went inside and listened to Mike's father talk about how "he had done the same thing when he was a kid." When they came out they continued to ignore us.

Ten minutes later the whole group of us arrived at the police station. When we walked in several heads turned. 15 teenagers walking into a police department is not usual. One of the sergeants on duty came around his desk "Is everything okay?" Trip impatient as usual spouted "No We have been trying to tell you guys that you have a 17 year old Minecraft nut wandering around thinking he is in Minecraft!"

At the mention of Minecraft the sergeant's eyes glazed over. It was obvious he had no idea what it was. One of the lower ranking officers came to his aid "I know that game!" Gratefully the sergeant handed the situation over to the officer and went back to his desk. (Presumably to figure out what Minecraft was.) When we explained the situation to the officer his eyes widened.

"You mean he knows how to survive in the real world? Like you survive in MC?" he asked. "Yes" the rest of the group nodded their heads. I pulled a folder i had gotten from the school and handed it to the officer. Surprised he took the folder and found inside it records of everything Mike had done.

The officer shook his head as he read the summary i had played out. 3 Years of boy scouts, 2 Years of young marines, 3 years of JROTC!" He looked up "You weren't kidding!" I shook my head. "All of his top projects involved medieval era equipment" I said as i turned the page in the folder. His eyes widened as he saw bows, crossbows, swords and even a scale replica of a trebuchet.

"Sergeant" He called back The Sergeant looked up from what he had been engrossed in. (I swear it was Minecraft) "You better come look at this!" The officer said. The sergeant grunted as he stood from his chair. "What is it?" he asked when he got over. The officer turned the folder so the sergeant could see Mike's Creations "This kid could cause some problems..."

The sergeants eyes focused as he read the folder then he took control. Waving over some more officers, "This kid almost has more experience than we do!" the Sergeant exclaimed turning to the officers he had waved over. "Take these kids statements, Find out where he might go." and as he turned He added one last thing "Organize a manhunt!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Week Two - Day Six**

**_Mike_**

I woke suddenly something outside had alerted me. I stayed very still as i opened my eyes. I got up; cautiously I advanced on my door. I slid it open and saw a deer standing there, its antlers caught the sun when it looked at me.

I stood shocked. In the deer's eyes i saw wisdom beyond what i knew. I stayed there as it grazed on a patch of grass before walking proudly from me. As it disappeared into the forest i shook my head and went back inside.

I grabbed a stick that i had fashioned as i waited for sleep to claim me last night. I grabbed one of the flatter portions of spent iron. I hit it with a rock a couple of times to straighten it out; as i looked on my handiwork i affixed the iron to the stick. I held it up and examined the rabbit skin.

The next rabbit i got i would have to dry the strips out in the sun. I took my newly fashioned spade to a corner of my house and started to dig out the area. Several minutes passed as i dug a 3 by 2 block wide hole. I then dug it down seven feet down and set a sort of stairwell going back up towards my house.

As i dug out the area under my house i was surprised at how easy it was. A couple of minutes passed. The dirt became wetter and wetter. I continued digging with growing confusion. "Water?" I said. I stopped after an hour of digging and went to my stairwell i climbed up it and started to walk on my floor but a piece of it crumbled beneath me.

With growing contempt for myself i worked my way around the edges of my house and grabbed some felled trees. I drug them inside and downstairs. Quickly i formed a latticework to uphold the ceiling I fixed the supports and went back upstairs to test it. I felt the earth slightly bend but nothing gave way.

I wouldn't be jumping but i had a second floor. I carted some more wood downstairs so i could set up more latticework if needed. I resumed Digging. Quickly i unearthed a pool of water leaking from a stone. Amazed i dug around and smelled the water. It smelled clean! I took a drink of it and it tasted as if it had sugar in it.

I knew this taste! This was a spring; it was my luck to have built my house here. I cleared the area out around it then moved backwards to examine it. Amazing! I could almost see a face in the rock. Quickly i headed back upstairs and fished a rock from my pile.

Around an hour later i finished chiseling and there in front of me sat a dragon with wings extended behind the pool. Exhausted i took a long draught from the spring. I started back upstairs and laid down on my patch of dirt and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Week Two Day Six (Part Two)**

**_News_**

A Caucasian woman with sandy blond hair appears on the television. She starts to speak, "Mike Sanders has been missing for six days." She continues as a picture comes up on the screen. "He is seventeen; He is quite knowledgeable about topics regarding medieval and technological subjects."

A video slides onto the screen. "The Manhunt for Mike sanders has been going for a day and a half." A brusque man's voice crackles over. "He is regarded as a priority three suspect and is reported as being delusionary when confronted."

The Man's Voice continues "He may believe he resides within the world of the popular indie game 'MineCraft.'" The Man's voice fades off as the woman's starts to speak again. "Whatever you do not attempt to attack or detain the suspect. He is very dangerous. It is believed he killed two junkyard dogs." Pictures of the crime scene fade over the screen

The channel changes. Pictures of crude weapons fashioned from junk start to filter across the screen. "These are weapons you would expect a delusional vigilante to arm himself with." Pictures of evenly balanced spears and hatchets start to appear on the screen overlaying the earlier pictures. "These are the weapons that Mike fashioned in one day after being separated from his Boy Scout troops."

The pictures disappeared and a professor appears. "He eventually found his troop and provided them with food he had hunted, killed, and cooked while they had continued onwards." The professor looked at the screen. "This is not any normal seventeen-year old."

The screen flickers again.

An unfamiliar gravelly voice speaks "The search is continuing. If you see or hear anything, you need to contact your local police station immediately!" A crackly voice intercedes "Meanwhile Mojang 'Creators of Minecraft' have not released an official statement"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Week Two; Day Seven**

**_Mike_**

I splashed my face with some water as the dragon stared out from above me. I shook my head and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I was Exhausted! But, i had no reason to be. I grabbed my spear and went back upstairs. Once i got back upstairs i went outside.

I came back a couple of minutes later with two more rabbit corpses. "I can't keep killing them like this!" I said out loud. I was saving the special cow food for an emergency. Such as if a creeper blew up my house and i had to move or if the zombies came under the direction of the 'Teachers'. I shuddered.

As i started roasting the rabbits i turned to the fur. I picked up some scraps of my shirt and used a designated piece of spent iron to weave the fur together. A couple of minutes later I pulled the rabbit off the fire to check it; seeing it was done i set it aside and continued threading.

Several minutes later i pulled back from my work and found a makeshift shirt for me. I had stripped and used the remnants of my shirt for the under portion of it. Sliding it on i noticed the added weight but it felt good. I headed back down the stairs with my cooled rabbit.

When i got down the stairs i grabbed one of the bigger pieces of spent iron and started hitting it with a hammer to bend it to the right shape. After a couple of minutes of adjusting and pounding i fit it onto the iron handle. For the final touch i slid the remnants of my food bag on for the grip.

I took the pick and walked over to the wall opposite from the spring. And timidly hit the wall. The pick rebounded from the stone, as i had suspected but a chunk of rock had cracked as well. I readied myself and swung again. This time the pick flew from my hands with the rebound. I turned and picked it up from the ground, resuming the grueling task.

A couple of hours passed as i mined out a hallway. Once i had gone around five blocks i stopped and got a drink from the dragon. At the five foot mark i started widening it. This room would be for heat concentration. I set up a vent above it leading to the surface, as i built this i noticed that the tunnel i had mined wasn't so sturdy.

I went back and grabbed the chunks of rock that i had piled up in the other room and started fitting it together. After a couple of fails i had pillars of cobblestone reaching toward the ceilings and helping to sturdy it. As i contemplated the ways i could refine this i yawned and shut my eyes.

When i woke i found that i felt much better and much more rested.I rose from the ground, and then grabbing my pick i resumed my task. Several hours later i finished my furnace room. It was four blocks wide by three blocks long by six blocks high. I dug out a miniature pit under it and set up a stone platform above it. I had redirected some of the water to collect down here instead of remaining at the dragons head.

I started to lug branches and logs down the stairs but when i got down there i saw the light streaming down through the vent and mentally slapped myself as i piled the branches in the pit. I headed back up the stairs and started dropping the branches down the hole. It filled quickly as i dropped the pieces through.

I went down to my furnace room and propped the spent iron pieces onto the platforms. I then manually started the fire and walked from the room. As the fire heated the little area i kept watch from by the dragon. Together we kept a close eye on the progress. When the pieces started to glow i went in with my fashioned hammer and loose tongs.

I moved the pieces over to the stone platform and started beating the edges of the metal with my hammer. Quickly an edge formed and i put it back under the fire. I sat by the dragon and washed my face off. Ten minutes later i repeated the process. About twenty times later, I pulled the blade and handle that i had fashioned and dumped them into the cool water steam assaulted my face as they cooled.

Twenty minutes later i went and i grabbed the warm blade from the hot water. I rebuilt the fire and grabbed some strong but easily melted metal. I melted it down and i used it to bind the blade and the handle. Thirty minutes after that i went out and wielded my new sword.

Exhilarated i danced around my house with my sword. With this i could go after much bigger game! As well as providing protection from creepers and zombies. "Think twice before attacking me!" I chatted in all caps. I spun in a circle swinging my sword and watching it glint off the sun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Week Three; Day One**

**_Mike_**

I woke the next morning, weary but exhilarated. I got up and lifted my sword from beside me. None of those zombies would stand a chance against me. I walked downstairs and grabbed the pick. I went to an unused corner of the room and started tunneling down.

After a couple of hours of doing this i had formed a spiral staircase down to, what. At the bottom i hit my pick against the side of the stairwell and got a hollow sound. I shook my head and started pounding my way through. About ten minutes later the tip of my pick penetrated with a little hole.

I slammed myself against the wall and felt it give. I kicked it really hard and the rest fell away. The good news; No bloodsucking bats came out. The bad news; i couldn't see a thing. I shook my head and walked back into my base.

Twenty minutes later i brought back several makeshift torches. I had the first one lit. I scrolled to it on my hot bar and leaned into the cave. Luckily i saw the floor almost instantly; it was 2 feet from where i was standing. I sat down in the entrance to the cave, and propped the torch up against the wall. I cautiously felt the floor as i lit a second torch from the first.

I lightly stepped through the cave. On the ceiling were interesting stalagmites. I broke one off and brought it closer to my face, it flared into fire as it brushed against the torch. I jumped back in surprise as i dropped it to the floor. It lay on the ground and flared brightly for a minute before vaporizing the last of the stalagmite. A word popped up from the recesses of my mind; Fuel.

I gathered the stalagmites and placed them inside in a metal bowl i had crafted. I walked back into the cave and faced another surprise, because there on the walls was something i knew very well. I scraped some up and carried it out into the light to make sure. I examined it but i really couldn't tell. So i laid some down on a stone slab and went to get my torch.

When i came back i lowered the torch's flame delicately towards the powder. I shielded my face as the small pile exploded. With my ears ringing i stumbled inside. My head throbbed, but my mind was chockfull of possibilities. I quickly made another trip to the ruins. When i got there i saw the lone spider sitting.

While the sight of it disgusted me it didn't even try to move against me. I rummaged through the pile until i found several pieces that fit what i needed. I grabbed extras just in case and went to leave the Ruins. As i neared the fence a zombie stumbled from the house in the middle of the ruins.

I bounced back and drew my sword from its makeshift sheath. The zombie stopped when he saw me. He started speaking but nothing registered on my chat bar. It was mainly grunts, suddenly his voice got louder and substantially clearer. This registered on the chat bar.

"Damned son of a-" i shook my head warningly as i repositioned my sword. The zombie registered the sword. "You killed my dogs! Didn't you." I shook my head "Your Spiders attacked me." I turned and slashed through the fence with my sword. "Teach your next ones manners" I walked through the fence and headed back home.

When i got back to the house i put some wood together with the gunpowder in the middle. When i tested it the explosion barely twitched the boards. I went back down and got several handfuls. I put two handfuls between the wood and dropped a rock on it. The explosion broke the wood into splinters i dropped to avoid the shrapnel. I laughed as i went back into my house and grabbed my spade.

I went around and started digging holes around my house stretching around sixty feet from my base. I then put together around 100 mines and put them into the shallow holes. Before filling them up. I lured some rabbits to my house carefully and put them into a little cage with some food.

I looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. I went down into my furnace room. "It's going to be a long night!" Slowly i lit the furnace and started heating the spent iron i had retrieved from the ruins. As the flames rose higher i dreamed of cannons.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Week Three; Day One (Part Two)**

**_Jack_**

Jack looked up from his desk, one of the 911 receivers were waving him over. He got up and walked over. The Receiver looked at him kindly "You are one of the only ones not out there." Jake shrugged. The Sergeant had decided that he should stay instead of participating in the manhunt for that kid.

He shrugged again, "What is it?" he asked boredly. The Receptionist looked down at her file and said "Some people have reported hearing multiple explosions from one of the nearby forests." She Smiled, "They Asked for someone to check it out." Jack Smiled and took the directions she had handed him.

Once in the cruiser he slouched and started the engine. He sat there for a minute, "Stupid sergeants always on my A**" He thought "Not my fault I knew about Mine craft and he didn't!" shking his head jack pulled out of the drive and looked at the directions again.

As he turned onto the forest path he started looking intently. "If there are Explosives I sure as heck am not going to run over a stupid mine!" He saw a couple of oddly shaped areas so he avoided them. He drove through the area slowly; He avoided all the strange holes. Off in the distance he noticed a strange looking hill with four trees spouted from its sides.

It almost looked manmade. Jack shook his head and turned his cruiser. Around narrowly avoiding one of the strange mounds "Rabbits possibly?" He thought. As he pulled back to the normal trail he felt significantly safer though he didn't know why.

When he got back to the station He walked in and nodded to the receiver "Blue Milk Run?" She asked. He nodded, "Petty much," He shook his head and checked the time. Just three more hours till he got to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Week Three; Day Two**

**_Mike_**

I pulled myself up out of my house while my newly forged cannons cooled. Wearily I dragged myself towards the pond. I passed the rabbit den and noticed a few staring from the top of it. I didn't care. I dropped myself into the pond and gasped as the cool water brushed my scorched skin.

I sat there for thirty minutes just letting my skin cool. I had made two extra plated cannons over the night. I finally pulled myself from the water. As I walked back I felt my strength returning. "Water is good," I said. I shook my hair and walked into my house. I waited for a minute before plunging into the heat that had consumed my lower level.

Amazingly I found that most of the heat had drained out. I dropped down into the furnace room and checked the cannons. They were under a constant deluge from the dragons spring, still bits of steam came off of them. I shook my head and walked out. Grabbing my spade and a metal bowl, I headed for the cave. I slowly started raking the gunpowder into my bowl.

About thirty minutes later I walked out with a full bowl. I laid the bowl on the ground near the dragon and Went back into the furnace room. I checked the cannons and found that the Dragon had triumphed! The Cool water now poured evenly onto the cannons I felt them and they were nice and cool.

I dragged the Cannons outside and found the sun directly above me. "Noon Already!" I thought. Shaking my head I loaded the cannons and prepared a ball of shrapnel to be shot. I moved behind it and triggered the explosion. I dove to the ground as the explosion rocked the area. My hands had made it to my ears not a second to soon.

I got up and was amazed to find that the cannon had actually shot the shrapnel at least Sixty Blocks. Amazed I Just stared. The Test on the other cannon worked the same. I tested the two about a dozen times before my second bowl of gunpowder emptied. Almost not believing I dragged the cannons back towards my house. I knocked little holes in my walls and fit the cannons on the other side.

I tested them twice from my side and found that they had a pretty good range of fire. Happily I treated myself to one of the special meals. Then sat planning how I would set more things up. Then My House shook when one of my outer mines went off.

**_Jack_**

I had just managed to get into the office again from convincing the fire department to help a cat that regularly climbed onto the power lines to chase squirrels. When I got to the office I half expected to sit for an hour doing nothing. The Receiver got up and came to me before I got to my desk.

Surprised I stopped as she handed me the keys to the bulletproof Cruiser. "What?" I asked as I weighed the keys and looked at the directions. She started talking "We have had forty-five calls and counting coming from the forest you checked yesterday. But these explosions are bigger! And early this morning there were huge plumes of smoke coming from that direction."

I stopped and turned around heading towards the door. Here I thought I was going to stop for a couple of minutes at least. As I loaded up in the Bulletproof Cruiser I felt tired. I drove out the forest and drove back out the direction I had yesterday. I wasn't as attentive as yesterday so when I drove over the mines I didn't even see them coming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Week Three; Day Two (Part Two)**

**_Jack_**

I felt the Cruiser tip and was amazed." What the hell was going on?" I thought as I stained in my seatbelt to grab the radio. I grabbed it and clicked it on. "Officer under fire! Officer under fire!" I shouted as the Cruiser crashed onto its side and the back and hit another mine. "Backup Needed!" I screamed as the Explosion Ripped through me.

**_Mike_**

I crept to the Door and peered out to find a cow Overturned on several of my mines. I ran over and peered inside. But I couldn't see anything through the plating. I smashed the window open with the butt of my sword and found a human there. "Not a Zombie!" Quickly I snapped his straps and carried him inside my house.

There I cooled him off and gave him water. His eyes opened as I checked his vitals. His heart rate was fine but he looked confused. "Backup is coming." He muttered, Barely listening I bound his arms with some leather where he was bleeding "You will be okay" I said as his head lolled towards me. "My Mines would have killed you if you just walked on them."

His eyes flickered when I said that. "You're Mines?" He asked. "Backup is coming" Then he lapsed into unconsciousness. "Backup" I cursed "His backup will be zombies!" I checked his vitals again and dragged him beside his overturned car. As I checked the other mines I heard the rambling bleats as more cows poured into the area. I rushed back to my house.

Once inside I Pulled out the cannons and loaded them. "They found me!" I cursed again. I pulled myself up and started gathering more gunpowder as the Bleats grew louder.

**_Jack_**

I woke too find a youngish savage tending to my wounds. I felt my arms being tied off and I looked at them to find they were being expertly bound to stop bleeding. "Backup Is Coming" I slurred. The Savage looked at me slightly concerned.

"You will be okay!" He muttered in perfect English. Surprised I didn't speak. "My Mines would have killed you if you just walked on them." Shocked I looked at him again. "Your mines?" I slurred trying to get a better look at his face. My head rolled backwards as I lost control of it. "Backup is coming" I said as I passed out.

Sometime later I woke to find myself being tended to by medics. "He is Awake!" One of them called. The other looked at me. "Who fixed you up?" She asked. Holding up some leather bandages. "I sat up painfully "Mike!" I said "Who?" She asked. I looked and saw several officers I called them over.

"We know where Mike Sanders is!" I told them. "The one the manhunt is for?" One inquired. "Yes! He laid his yard out with mines to protect himself! He came out and took me to his house." The medic piped up "Well He saved your leg!" I looked at my leg and found a sturdy wooden splint laid on it. "It's a good splint, don't worry!" The medic said. I turned and called over to the swat team that had just arrived. "Start digging up these mines."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Week Three; Day Three**

**_Jack_**

As the sun Dawns on the new day I feel my leg. It hurts! I walk with my crutch and walk towards the swat truck when yet another explosion goes off. The Shockwave knocks me over and I just sit there. "How many Mines does this kid have?"

I thought about my encounter with him. I remembered seeing metal... "He had a sword!" as I struggled to sit myself up. I remembered seeing other metal. I shook my head as two swat members came out of their truck, noticing me they propped me up hauled me inside.

On the inside I feel a cool breeze waft over me. On the wall of the Stainless steel cab I notice a map. It is obviously a map of mines. I nod towards the new dots that were being marked in. "Anyone Hurt?" I asked, No one answered. Shaking my head I thought about the one casualty. A top tier swat had walked through the swept portion of the minefield without protection. He didn't have a leg anymore.

The General, as everyone called him. Turned towards me and announced, "This kid has a much defined pattern." His eyes turned towards me. "Unfortunately," Waving at the new marks on the map. "It appears he has several patterns staggered throughout each other." Another of the top tiered swats jumped in "It's almost as if he expected the assault."

I nodded. "He didn't expect this assault." I scanned the room for any acknowledgement. Slowly the general looked at me again "What in the Sam hill did he think would be attacking him? Monsters!" I nodded towards him. "We interrogated his friends and found that he came to believe that the people at his school were being maliciously transformed into brainless zombies." Smiles around the cab broke wide. The general shook his head and laughed. "Really! We are dealing with a tactical genius, who happens to be seventeen years old, Could Qualify for the F*cking seals and he Realizes what our damn school system is doing? Then runs off to be a f*cking savage?"

**_Richard_**

We were coming up to the Main area and had breached the last line of police when the explosion blew through and knocked us off our feet. Trip Cursed under his breath as he straightened back up "What the hell are they doing? Bombing him!" The rest of the group agreed. When we reached the last layer and found multiple Swat teams scouring the ground from behind large layers of glass as well as huge holes ripped in the ground we were surprised.

"I found where he is!" trip said suddenly the rest of the group quickly determined his location. "The low mound between the four trees." I said. "Definitely" the group agreed. We were a solid group we had been together since cub scouts! We fought our way through middle school and won our way through high school. We were the Football team, the wrestling team, and our own Young marines/JROTC Squad. We worked together played together. Practically lived together. Our moms usually prepared enormous meals in anticipation of our arrivals.

When Mike had become so addicted to Minecraft that he fell from the group we pulled him back. But the lure was too powerful. As we stared into the Mound we knew he would have more than mines set up. "Weapons," Trip said. "Hell He probably has guns!" said another. When we did things with science Mike was always our lead. We stayed in all the same classes and had a core group. We could all survive and thrive on our own, But together we frieking prospered.

Together as a unit we approached the swat Van. I got up and rapped harshly on the door as soon as I heard some loud yelling from inside cease. The door opened and Jack from the police station hobbled out on a crutch. Recognizing us he started to talk, Trip started before him. "What happened to your leg?" Jack shook his head. "I hit several of mikes mines in my car." Seeing the looks that were directed at the field Jack continued. "He then packed me up took me inside and splint my leg saving it as well as providing necessary first aid."

Heads started nodding from the group. "That's Mike alright!" I said. "Have you figured out where he is?" Trip demanded. A brusque man appeared in the door, Fire alight in his eyes. We don't know where the damn kid is!" "We do." I said. "And we can help with the mines" Said Trip. "Where the hell is he then?" The group as a whole pointed to the mound between the trees. Albert the Second top tactical mind came forward to explain.

"It is the position with the best fortification possibilities. If you found him a week from now he would have a tower erected using the trees. He most likely has a backup escape route as well as a secret weapon." The General's Mouth turned up into a snarl. "We Knew that" He barked an angry red vein threatening to burst on his forehead. Albert looked at him "We are his closest confidants! We know everything that goes on in his head." The general just snarled and stalked away screaming at his lackeys to formulate a plan for attack.

Slowly we settle down as Albert calls some of the visual parts of the group to lay out our tactical map. The situation unfolds as we dig through the facts with Jack. Quickly we gain support of The Police force and several of the swats.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Week Three; Day Three (Part Two)**

**_Mike_**

I sat in my loft I had hurriedly constructed and watched the ender troop's advance. When the Foolish ender born had stepped on my mind I had let out a war cry but the blast had distracted the ender born and they had retreated to fix their comrade.

As I slowly watched my mines dealing such numbers on their troop I laughed. "Wait till I unleash my cannons, Filthy ender born." as I Felt victory sail in my grasp I smiled and took a bite of my burger.

The burger was good, but the approaching ender born spoiled the taste. I watched the human I had saved. He just wandered around the zombie forces. He seemed to be oblivious of them. I found that I envied him his innocence.

He conversed with some of the bigger ender born. I was shocked when I realized there were different species within the group, As well as a complicated hierarchy. Most of the little ones ran from the big ones, but the big ones slightly bowed to the little ones. It was complex.

I watched as the man I saved wandered from his spot and was knocked to the ground by some idiots that ignited a clearly visible mine. As medics came and waited by the edge of the field for them to get there, I slightly wanted to laugh. I watched spit full of blood hit the ground and at least one was carried back of the group of five.

I notice the group of people walking in staggered formation throughout the forces. Shocked I lean from my window and focus, I had to be sure. There was my squad! I watched as they spoke to the big burly ender born. I swore and cursed, when they pointed towards where I was.

I saw Richard clearly, Then nearly screamed. For when he looked at me his eyes were pure white. I restrained myself and went down to my mine. I drank deeply from the spring. Tears ran down my face. Richard and my squad were corrupted. I went to light my furnace with wood I had gathered before they had come through.

I thought better of it. I would light it with the dawn of the new day. Let them see the smoke! And let them know their day has come!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Week Three; Day four**

**_Richard_**

As the sun rose we saw a horrible sight. For behind the mound was a wall of fiery smoke. Quickly we conferred with Albert and he agreed. "This is a warning!"

Albert's Words seemed to be prophecy for as the sun rose the pillar of Smoke gleamed with a great intensity. As we looked upon it we saw the way it seemed to be on fire.

**_Jack_**

I woke roughly a minute before the commotion set off. I Hobbled over to the door and walked out. I looked over to where the kids had said Mike was stationed. I nearly fell over as I took in the light plume of smoke lit a fire by the sun. It was an omen.

The general and his lackeys poured out of the swat truck Excited. "Did he flood his area trying to escape?" The General Exclaimed. The kid from Richard's group came forward again. "This is a waning" Albert exclaimed, The rest of the group quickly formed a half turtle around him. Richard then stepped forward. "He saw us conversing with you."

The General spun around and glared at him. "How the hell would he do that? Richard turned and pointed at a slit in the top of the dirt mound. "He constructed that so he could keep an eye on you guys!" Trip broke in "He saw us rat him out to you boneheads!" The general sneered at him "So now he will watch us beat him" With that an explosive launched from the base of the smoke and exploded chaotically in the sky.

Startled everyone moved back as the smoke actually lit flame and turned into a pillar of fire raging as if an angry god had set it there to show his wrath! They all remained silent As the Pillar raged with animal fury. Overhead news choppers caught the action.

Richard flicked his hand at his group and they resumed their positions They Backed to their original positions and formed a turtle conversing what had just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Week Three; Day Four (Part Two)**

**_Mike_**

As the pillar still stood I watched the foolish enderborn head towards my base. As they got closer I chuckled. Seconds later my first row of mines got ignited. They Exploded and knocked the troops back.

I laughed. "They didn't see it at all!" Quickly they regrouped and I watched them persevere until they got to my second layer, it was only a couple of blocks behind the first. Fortunately they withdrew. Those were my last line of defense.

I walked down to my Cave and started setting up a Frame for an extra-large mine. When I finished, I went to get a drink from the dragon. As I passed the furnace room I was surprised to find the pillar still raged. "Maybe I put too many of the crystals above it." I mused to myself.

As I scraped some gunpowder from the walls I heard a muted explosion. "Must have missed one." I said as I returned my attention to the gunpowder. I filled that bowl and went back to the frame. I poured it on the growing pile.

I leaned over and grabbed some metal to put over the top. Normally I would add some Lighter metal so they would rub and spark. But this would just blow from weight. I heaved it up into the hole I had set. Right under in front of my door.

**_Jack_**

As I watched the flap for activity I heard a second ring of explosions go off. I had seen the first send the swats flying. Got to admit this kid had everything planned. His extraordinary pillar still stood in the sky as a ton of helicopters flew around it getting photos.

**_Richard_**

I watched miserably as the swat got carted away with his mangled foot. This sight sobered our group. Albert spoke up "Why won't they listen to us?" Trip shrugged "We told them it was there. It's not our fault they didn't listen." I muttered.

**_News_**

"Channel five news" Said a petit blonde standing in the doorway of a helicopter. Behind her was a fluorescent cloud of smoke. She continued, "We are live above the scene of the raid on Mike Sanders makeshift house!" A male's voice broke in crackling. "How is it going Sarah?" "Great!" She replied cheerily.

Gasps broke out as an object flew up from the midst of the smoke. The helicopter veered away sharply but the pillar remained in their view as the object detonated and lit the entire pillar. The crew was silent as the helicopter resumed its steady circle.

**_News_**** (Later)**

"Sarah with channel five news" She said. "We are above the scene were the swat teams are steadily working their ways through Mike Sander's mines." The Camera zoomed in on the advancing line of swat, and then caught the Explosion knocking them back. "Has Mike Been sighted Sarah?" The man's voice crackled.

"Absolutely not." she said, and then motioning at the camera the camera zoomed in on a flap on the house. "This was discovered by a group of Mike's close friend who has come to aid the rescue of their friend." The man's voice crackled through suddenly "So was he watching them up to that point Sarah?" "It is believed so!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Week Three; Day Five**

**_Jack_**

I walked out of the medic's temporary shelter. I covered my eyes as the last of the pillar faded. At least three helicopters were flying around it. The one good thing about the general was that he wouldn't let any press have anything till it was over.

The bad thing was he was easily angered. He now stood over Richard's group yelling. "Treasonous snakes! How dare you let news out?" Spit flew from His mouth as he screamed. Not one of Richard's group flinched.

I figured they had heard worse from their CO's in their multiple young army points. As Richard's group stood steadfast under a berating that would have normal officers cowering I watched as he became more and more angry.

I looked at Albert; He was one of the smallest ones. But he was also one of the smartest. As I looked at him I saw a glint on his shirt. Shocked I looked at the glint and moved over. There in his shirt was a camera lense!

I moved back around and spotted the beginning of a black cord at his waist. "An antenna" I muttered. I realized quickly that this was probably being broadcasted to the news right now. I covered my laugh by turning it into a cough.

As The Sargent's voice grew louder he threw out a question. "Why aren't you in school?" Richard stepped forward, taking the brunt of Sargent's gaze. Making eye contact he replied, "We are all Straight AB honor roll." He continued calmly, "We are also mostly seventeen." His group stayed completely still as he spoke. "Before we came we took a High-School equivalency test. We are no longer required to go to school." Richard stepped back into line.

The Sargent's face turned even redder. A medic came up behind him and guided him towards a bench so she could check his blood pressure. I walked to Richard as he dismissed the group. "How many of you have cameras?" He turned to me, his face blank. He made eye contact before replying. "We all have cameras." He then turned and walked away.

Surprised I started examining the other and I found that on each of them was a lens. Not all in the same place but pretty well dispersed. I laughed when I realized that Richard's stand against Sargent had gone straight to a news network.

**_Richard_**

We stood in a circle discussing our options. Trip finally spoke up. "Richard, you have to go try to talk some sense into him!" I shook my head as Jack walked over from where he had been listening. "That's probably the best option." He continued, "The Sargent is almost out of options. He will probably let you do it if he fails again."

I shook my head. "I might talk to him." Jack said. I shrugged, "If you can talk him into it I'll do it. Mike can't be that crazy can he?" Several minutes later Jack came out of the SWAT Van with shouts ringing from behind him. "He will think about it." He said as he limped over to our group.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Week Three; Day Five (Part Two)**

**_Richard_**

Jack came over quickly hopping on his good leg. "They are going for an assault!" I jumped to my feet. "They have riot shields right?" "Yeah but not much else!" Jack replied. I shook my head. They are using a weighted R.C Car to tread the path ahead of them.

The group got up and headed over to the edge of the field. We watched the Swat's slow advance with a monster of an R.C Car ahead of them. As it approached the door I motioned for everyone to cover their ears.

Just as I clamped my hands over my ears Mike's last mine went off. We felt the shockwave from here. A couple of the helicopters wavered as the Shockwave hit them. The R.C Car Disappeared in the explosion. When I looked back at the front I saw a rock fortification set up behind it.

"Smart." I heard Jack say as he saw the rock. I saw something in the rock but I couldn't make it out. I called Albert over "Albert let me see your binoculars!" He handed them to me and I scanned the rock. Sure enough I saw shallow indentations of singular block that were forced back from the blast.

I showed Albert, He looked through the binoculars and agreed. But then he said, "Mike pushed them back." I looked and sure enough the indentations were gone. "He is up to something" I said as the Swat troops retreated.

**_Mike._**

I watched as they advanced Then I jumped down into the back part of my base waiting for the explosion. "Tricky Enderborn" I muttered. "Using a corrupted wolf. My house shook when the blast went off. I was satisfied to hear several screams of pain.

I then Walked towards my cannons and eased their covers back into place. Stubbornly I headed back down into the mine to gather more gunpowder and shrapnel.

**_News_**

"Sarah with Channel five News!" She Continued, "The Swats are advancing on Mike Sander's house. They seem to suspect something as they are sending a large R.C Car ahead of them." The Camera zooms in on the R.C Car as it comes closer to the house. Then as the R.C Car neared the door there were screams as it exploded.

The camera was perfect and caught the entire explosion. The Helicopter wavered as the shockwave hit. Sarah Leaned out as the Helicopter neared the ground. She motioned towards the front of the house that was now visible. "This is Channel five news she said Shakily, Back to you Tom."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Week Three; Day Six**

**_Richard_**

I shook at the sight. The Sergeant had dragged his troops out early in the morning. They were planning a surprise attack.

We could hear the Sergeant talking in under tones to his groups. "He wasted his last explosives on that gamble I am sure of it."

The men looked uneasily at the dirt hut. I looked at them. They were clad in extra-tough Bomb-proof armor. They were dressed as if they were Juggernauts. Their Suits were completely black, and their breathing was muted by their enormous helmets.

As they formed ranks and began their march I could tell almost none of them wanted to be doing this. As they advanced on the house I saw the top flap waver. I shook my head. Mike was watching.

**_Jack_**

I was sitting in the nice cool night watching the Sergeant give his men orders to invade. I Held my head in my hands as they formed up. I couldn't tear my eyes away from their progress. As they walked, their forms seemed to shift as if they were made of shadows themselves.

While they walked I wondered how Mike with his twisted conceptions would view this. Immediately it came to me. They were enderman. Their Clothes said it all. He wouldn't hesitate to kill.

When they reached 10 feet from his house they halted. The outlines that Mike had mentioned to me had reappeared; Twin outlines shone through the rock. The men stood rock still unsure of what to do. A few backed away, but two stepped forwards. As the two stepped forward more followed.

I watched with unblinking eyes. The twin outlines quickly gave way to bright holes in the wall. I heard hissing and thought of a creeper. The twin explosions that rocked the night sounded like creepers too.

**_Richard_**

I stood shocked as the lead men fell and the rest broke rank and ran. Again and again the cannons blared. Smoke rose from their hidden holes. More men fell to prone, wether to save themselves or if they were truly hurt. I do not know.

My Group stood in shock as Mike rained hell upon his attackers. We watched as the smoke cleared and medics ran up with white flags to drag the bodies. Why Mike did not fire upon them we do not know.

**_Mike_**

I watched as the Enderborn clothed themselves in shadows. If they thought this would take me by surprise, they were mistaken. I watched as they began to march. I waited till they were fifteen feet from my house before I left my hole. I went back to the ground level and loaded the cannons.

I checked them quickly then slid their covers open a smidge. I heard the feet stop. I heard the beginnings of retreat. Then I heard a guttural growl of attack. "Foolish Enderborn" I said as I knocked the covers completely open and lit the cannons.

The hissing of the cannons was loud. It filled the room. I muffled my ears as the explosion rang out. Quickly I moved forward and started packing the cannons again. I had 13 loads prepared. As the second I went off I heard a deep moan. I kept firing.

At seven shots gone I checked outside and found a field full of bodies. Several small groups of zombies poured out onto the field. They bore solitary white flags. I watched them as they approached and carted the bodies of the fallen away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Week Three; Day Six (Part Two)**

**_Richard_**

I swallowed as the Seargent advanced on me. He smiled a winning smile. "I am all out of options." He said sneering. "You go get your friend to surrender." He clapped me hard on the shoulders "I mean it!" He walked away.

**_Jack_**

I stood shocked as he told Richard to go bargain with a boy that had just nearly murdered three men and seriously wounded six others. I reminded myself that he was Mikes best friend. But it didnt make it feel any better.

**_Richard_**

I walked proudly out along the battlefield. I held my head high as i approached the door. Before i could knock the door swung open. There sat Mike He averted his eyes when he looked at me.

I looked at him. His clothes were made of some sort of leather. To his side i could see a cannon roughly patched. "Mike-" I started. "Don't" He warned. He looked at me, then turned and drug his cannon from its position.

He pointed it at me. I looked at it, It was definetley hand made. Its edges were seamlessly bound to each other. "You forged this?" I said in wonder but then i saw that mike was holding a lit stick in his hand and that he was lowering it to the other end of it.

"Go Away, HeroBrine." The last word he spat out. I looked at him in confusion then he lowered the torch and i ran. Behind me i heard a choked sob. I ran faster. As i neared the edge i saw the Seargent leering at me. "Didnt work now did it?" he sneered and his grin grew bigger.

"I ordered some toys so dont worry about your friend." With that he spun and walked back to his Swat Van. I shook as the group came closer. "He saw me betray him." i said. "He was ready to kill me."

**_Mike_**

I shook as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I watched him report to the Enderborn and then I lost it. I found the Big Black EnderCow And aimed my cannon at it. I lit it and the shrapnel flew but went over the Cow.

I aimed lower and fired again. This time i watched the shrapnel Smash into the side of it.

I laughed as i loaded again and fired. I fired until i ran out of ammo. And then i just gripped my sword and laughed. They thought they could woo me to their side. I laughed louder and louder.

**_Jack_**

I Walked towards the Swat Van when the fist explosion went off. I dropped to my knee and waited. The second explosion rocked me. I heard loud clangs as the shrapnel needled its way into the van. I looked up shocked as another blast went off and Hit the van again. I didn't know hos strong it was but Hopefully the people inside were okay. I dragged myself away from the Van and some of Richards group came and hoisted me out of there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Week Three; Day Seven**

**_Jack_**

I got up and walked back to the ruined Swat van. I looked at the holes Mike had ripped into it with his cannon and shook my head. The Sergeant had ordered Armored personnel carriers. They had been delivered and my CO had finally arrived.

He and the Sergeant had conversed and put me to the side. I sat with Richard as we watched Seven armored personnel carriers get unloaded. Mike was going down tonight.

**_Richard_**

I shook with the thought that Mike wanted me dead as the big black oblong Personnel carriers touched the damp earth. I felt it in my bones. Mike had reached the end.

**_Mike_**

The Stout cows came down from the giant one. They filtered themselves out and the EnderBorn climbed inside it. I watched as they slowly began to progress towards me.

I went Down to the dragon and took a long draught of its clear water. I shook myself as i went upstairs. I loaded the cannons halfheartedly. They Wouldnt be coming if they hadnt a way to beat my cannons. I aimed and fired.

As i suspected nothing happened. I shook myself and climbed up towards my hole. I sat Patiently with my sword till they were withing jumping distance. The Sun was setting as they got close. I waited then loaded my cannons and set them to fire.

I ran back upstairs and leaped out of the hole on the tail's breath of my cannons. I landed on the first Cow and brandished my sword. I stabbed straight down into the Cow. I let loose an animal cry as i pulled the sword out and leaped towards a Enderborn Struggling to free himself from the cow.

I went to kill him but heard a whistling from behind me. I spun and deflected a dart headed for my head with my sword. It hit the Enderborn behind me and his terrified groans were cut off. I looked back and found that he was passed out.

The second dart hit me in the shoulder. I spun and ripped it out of my armor. I flipped over to the second Cow and shoved the dart into another Enderborn that was trying to free itself. I laughed as he too fell silent. I jumped from the Cow and flipped. I landed in front of a EnderBorn.

I ripped his mask up and found a zombie staring at me with wide eyes. I drew my sword back for the kill. Then A fiery flash of pain overtook my body. I resisted as my limbs turned to jello. I stared at the Zombie and its eyes grew bigger. I hissed at it then I knew no more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Week Four; Day One**

**_Mike_**

My arms hurt. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked around. There were trees around me. I looked up and stared at the sun. I stained to sit up but my muscles failed and I plopped down on my back. I felt my arms and they were sore, upon examination I found that my arms were covered in bruises.

Suddenly it all came back to me. My house. My furnace room. My armor. My sword. I thought for a minute then I remembered more. The battle! The Enderborn had triumphed. I felt myself, "I must have spawned!" I said registering on my chat bar. As I rolled over and strained to pick myself off the ground I looked around.

The area was unfamiliar, but it would do. As I rose to my feet I started planning. First I would need an Axe for wood. As I walked from my spawn I saw a chest lying on the ground. I walked towards it unsure. On the top I saw a note. I picked it up, it read; "Mike, We wish you luck on your travels down this new road. Here are some things to speed your recovery along. -Mojang"

I looked at it amazed for a second. I then reached down and pulled the clasp holding the chest closed. I opened it and found a book. I looked in it; on the first page was a photo of me and my family. On the second I found a photo of me and the gang, below that photo was another note. I unfolded it, "Hey Bud! We will join you in a week. Hold out till we get there."

I flipped throughout the rest of the book and at the end found yet another note. I looked at it; "You have one week before people start to join your group. You take good care of them okay! -Notch" "One week" I thought. "I can get a lot done in one week!"

Smiling to myself I looked in the chest again and found a metal hatchet. The hilt bore the inscription "From Mom and Dad! To help you start." I smiled and picked the hatchet and started chopping down trees.

As I cleared out an area for my house, I mentally doubled the space considering the fact I would have company soon. Above me I didn't notice a camera lenses staring unblinking at me. As I Slowly formed the structure of my house I laughed. "I can get a lot done in a week!" I said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Week Six; Day Three - News**

**_News_**

Sarah Sat behind a desk, her smile genuine. She started talking, "I have the pleasure of introducing this phenomenal story about Mike Sanders to you. "A Picture of mike showed up on the wall behind her. "Mike was a phenomenal student most of his life. He excelled at everything! But his favorite line of study was history" A picture of a castle showed up behind her.

"For many of his school projects he built crossbows, or scale size trebuchets." As pictures of his projects showed up beside her she continued to talk. "He and his group of friends were participants in Cub scouts, Boy scouts, Young Marines; they were a squad four years running in JROTC, as well as being a major force behind the School sports they participated in."

A video feed covered the screen; it showed the group training the people in combat and tool making. "Their group has all migrated to the Mine craft preserve. There they participate in creating new weapons and more efficient tools. They consist of a more experienced "Veteran" Group that is turned to for advice."

"Before this happened" she said as the screen behind her turned black. "He spent just a week in a local nature preserve. In that week he fashioned himself a sturdy house. A system of landmines created with Gunpowder he discovered while mining. At the end of the first week he had fashioned himself cannons as well as a sword."

The Screen Went blank then erupted showing the battle. "He held the swat away with many layers of mines." The screen showed many explosions a from Swat teams failing to dig them up. "After noticing his friends aiding his enemies he triggered a pillar of flame." Behind her it showed the footage as the pillar of gasses exploded.

"He still had a secret weapon" The camera switched over to the night of the Swats secret attack. It showed the cannons being lit and the Swat troops fleeing. "Though at the end there was no escape."

The screen changed and showed the house from ground level. The sun was going down, and it was glaring in their eyes. Suddenly there were two flashes as the cannons went off. Behind the cannon flash flew a figure from the roof, brandishing a sword. It fell towards them its sword catching the dying sun's light as it flew.

The figure hit the top of one of the carriers and stabbed the sword into it. Quickly the figure extracted the sword and disappeared from sight. A minute later it reappeared and reached forward pulling something up. Suddenly it swung it's sword at the camera. A second before the sword Hit it The Figure's back arched and its face lit up to show that it was mike. He fell to the ground in a slump.

"The Minecraft preserve was bought by Mojang. It is 50 square miles and now has 300 residents. Mike and others like him reside there." Sarah turned from the camera as the screen faded.


	29. Thanks for reading

I wrote the Minecraft; Reality story several months ago.

I have matured since then and plan on rewriting this story as soon as I have the time.

If you have gotten this far in actually reading then I thank you for your time and obnoxiously recommend my friends stories in the Minecraft Fan fiction section of the Minecraft forums.

Thank you.

~Dejers Garth


End file.
